Estaciones
by Basthest
Summary: Emma trabaja en Boston y no se entera de que hay humanidad ahí fuera. Mientras, en Storybrooke, Henry conoce a Regina y elabora una "operación cobra" para que las dos mujeres, que compartieron pasado, se reencuentren. ¿Conseguirá el chico, a pesar de que quedan muchos meses por delante, un SwanQueen como regalo de navidad? AU SwanQueen.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora**:

Este fragmento surgió como una corta, suelta y disparatada idea.

En su día me propusieron su conversión a un fanfic, y la poesía quiso servir de introducción al relato.

_Estaciones _se compone de cuatro capítulos.

La imagen de la portada, con permiso de su autora, pertenece al tumblr de marynesq.

Hay muchas referencias, pero sobre todo una de la que no era consciente:

"Therese se volvió y la belleza de Carol la impresionó como si vislumbrara la alada Victoria de Samotracia" (_Carol_, o _The Price of salt_, de Patricia Highsmith. P. 146 de la versión pdf).

Lo comento, sobre todo, porque aparece una frase "similar" y aunque el relato lo redacté antes de leerme el libro no quería que me acusaran de plagio.

Para ti, siempre.

* * *

Regina odia la primavera porque los pajaritos cantan. No soporta el constante trino de unos seres que le recuerdan a Blancanieves.

Regina odia la primavera porque está todo el mundo más feliz. Incluida ella, sobre todo si sólo tiene que deslizar la cremallera del vestido rojo de Emma para desnudarla.

Regina odia el verano porque no puede ir combinando todas las prendas de color negro que tiene en el armario, le dan demasiado calor.

Regina odia el verano porque todo el mundo parece pasarlo bien en la piscina. Incluida ella, sobre todo si sólo le interrumpe el bikini rojo de Emma de todo lo que quiere poseer.

Regina odia el otoño porque se caen las hojas de los árboles y forman una alfombra en la que se resbala con sus elevados tacones.

Regina odia el otoño porque todo el mundo tiene que disfrazarse. Incluida ella como temible bruja malvada, sobre todo para que la más roja de la fruta prohibida de Emma se la pueda comer.

Regina odia el invierno porque hace demasiado frío, hay demasiada gente por la calle y cae demasiada nieve.

Regina odia el invierno porque todo el mundo parece estar feliz con la llegada de la navidad. Incluida ella, sobre todo si sólo tiene como regalo una bufanda roja atada a Emma para desenvolverla.


	2. Primavera

Emma, Neal y yo estuvimos una temporada viviendo en Nueva York. Mamá trabajaba y papá vagueaba así que, al final, ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los gastos. Hasta que un día se cansó, cortó por lo sano y cambiamos de aires.

Mamá decía que había querido mucho a papá, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto ciertas cosas que yo no terminaría de entender y, además, que si no salíamos de allí se iba a volver loca.

Nos mudamos a Boston, ciudad que a Emma le daba cierta tranquilidad. Cuando estuvimos desempaquetando cajas descubrí un álbum de fotos de cuando mamá iba al instituto. En la mayoría de ellas salía con una morena muy, muy guapa con la que me parecía que hacía buena pareja. Mamá aprovechó para decirme que había salido un tiempo con esa chica, pero que dejaron la relación porque se tuvo que marchar lejos.

Papá, al que conoció poco después, por lo visto fue su paño de lágrimas, así que el que terminaran siendo novios fue todo en uno. Estuvieron intentando que la relación funcionara, sobre todo desde que se enteraron que yo venía de camino, así que, una vez terminados los estudios, se fueron a Nueva York, donde nací, pero su historia duró cuatro meses.

Recuerdo, hace un par de años, que Mary Margaret, la vecina, me cuidaba mientras mamá intentaba salir de nuevo con alguna mujer. A mí no me importaba mientras Emma estuviera bien, pero nunca terminé de verla feliz.

Nuestra partida a Boston, y que yo fuera a quedarme con mamá para siempre, hizo que papá espabilara e hiciera algo de provecho para poder estar conmigo los fines de semana.

Papá no era un mal tipo, me lo pasaba bien con él, pero era muy despistado y siempre llegábamos más tarde de la hora que mamá había previsto como "toque de queda", sobre todo si papá había quedado con Tamara. La chica, a pesar de parecer un poco reservada, hacía que Neal estuviera embobado. Más de lo que mamá decía que era lo habitual.

Un día, Tamara, papá y yo, hicimos una excursión a Storybrooke, un pueblo de Maine pequeñito, bonito, sencillo, y lo mejor de todo: con una gran biblioteca. Papá comentó que íbamos a ir a menudo porque Tamara había encontrado una mina de diamantes y decía que, como buena geóloga, debía dedicarles un completo estudio de investigación.

No me quejé, todo lo contrario. Busqué, con la amable bibliotecaria, alguno de los tomos más grandes y salí hacia el banco más cercano dispuesto a empezarlo. No quería perder el tiempo.

Neal me preguntó si estaría bien ahí mientras él iba a tomar algo con Tamara a la cafetería y yo dije que sí.

* * *

Era primavera y yo odiaba la primavera. Los pajaritos cantaban y no soportaba el constante trino de unos seres que me recordaban a ciertas películas _Disney_.

Pero era primavera cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, aunque al primero que tuve el gusto de conocer fue a su hijo. Era un niño de unos diez años, entusiasmado con el libro que tenía entre manos. Estaba solo en el banco, al lado de un parque con un montón de críos de su edad.

No me sorprendió que leyera, no me sorprendió ver que no fuese a jugar con el resto. Lo que me sorprendió fue verlo solo, así que me acerqué con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

* * *

A pesar de estar sumido en mi libro me percaté de que se acercaba alguien. Levanté un momento la mirada por si era papá que regresaba, pero no. Era una mujer de mediana altura, morena y llevaba el pelo corto.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Te has perdido pequeño?

-No señora, estoy esperando a mi padre.

-Ah, es que como no lo veo por aquí…

-Se ha ido a tomar algo con su novia.

Mi sinceridad debió ser chocante porque ella quiso decir algo más, pero apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si hubiera verdadero fuego en ellos.

-Si se queda más tranquila puede hacerme compañía mientras, señora.

-Estaré encantada, pero no me llames señora, me haces sentir mayor. Soy Regina.

-Mucho gusto, soy Henry.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

Había sonado más brusca de lo que pretendía, así que intenté suavizar el tono.

-Si se puede saber, claro.

-En Boston. Aunque quizá debería venir.

-¿No estás a gusto con tu padre?

Me empezaba a caer bien Regina.

-No es eso. Pero a lo mejor a ella le gustaría volver a verte.

Sólo esperaba que picara el anzuelo.

-¿Intentas decirme algo que yo aún no sé Henry?

Ella sonrió intrigada.

-Sales en el álbum de fotos de mamá.

Fruncí el ceño, pero cambié el gesto cuando noté cómo se me formaban unas odiosas arruguitas. Enarqué una ceja. Siempre había sido muy celosa de mi intimidad por lo que las fotos me gustaban lo justo. Repasé mentalmente las verdaderas posibilidades de haberme retratado con alguien y que fuera mujer. Entonces el pequeño arrugó la nariz y lo supe.

-¿Tu… tu madre es Em… Emma Swan?

Parecía muy sorprendida, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-Sí, y quisiera hablar contigo.

A pesar de que la acababa de conocer, Regina no parecía una mujer que temiera a nada y ese leve tartamudeo sólo significaba una cosa.

* * *

_Unos veinte o treinta minutos después, en la cocina de Regina._

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Henry.

-Sólo tendríais que daros el beso de amor verdadero y lo sabríais. Vamos Regina, es como Blancanieves, pero sin bruja malvada y sin que nadie esté confinado en un arcón.

Sonreí. Era todo un verdadero creyente.

-Con lo bien que ibas… has ido a elegir precisamente el cuento que menos me gusta de todos.

-Sólo intentaba poner un ejemplo.

-Lo sé. Tienes el humor de tu madre.

-Vuestra historia era de cuento de hadas, y lo sigue siendo ¿Tu aún quieres a mamá?

-Cielo… las cosas no son tan simples…

¿Desde cuándo eres tan blanda Regina?, me recriminaba mentalmente. No iba a decirle a un niño lo que seguía sintiendo por su madre con el mero hecho de mencionarla.

-Yo diría que sí, pero los adultos soléis complicaros mucho la vida.

Contemplé su expresión y a ella no le quedó otra que dejar de ser condescendiente para mover ligeramente la cabeza, parpadear y sostenerme la mirada. Me valía la respuesta.

A pesar de faltar muchos meses, yo acababa de dar por comenzada mi particular "operación cobra" para darle a mamá su regalo de navidad y Regina Mills, quisiera o no, iba a ser mi cómplice.

* * *

_Entre cuatro y cinco horas después. Hora arriba, hora abajo._

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre llevártelo sin decirme nada? Insensato que eres un insensato.

-Te iba a llamar nada más llegar Emma, pero Tamara quería empezar a investigar sobre el yacimiento y fuimos a la cafetería a preguntar.

-Y encima tienes poca vergüenza. Que no es que no sepas dónde se ha metido mi hijo, ¡es que ni si quiera le estabas prestando un mínimo de atención!

-No grites, que también es mío. Y estaba leyendo en este banco. Lo estaba vigilando desde el interior del local.

-Sí, por eso lo veo aquí contigo. Y deja el banco tranquilo, que lo vas a romper y no tiene la culpa.

-Tranquilízate Ems, todos tenemos fallos. Nadie es perfecto.

-Pero no todos no perdemos a un niño en un pueblo perdido de la mano de… Regina…

-¿Regina es tu nueva diosa ahora?

Si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera dicho que sí, que incluso le pondría un altar y la adoraría. Pero no dije nada. Me limité a observar a la morena acercarse.

-Emma…

No importaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía, estaba igual de impresionante que siempre con un nuevo corte de pelo y ese vestido, negro y ajustado, que hacia resaltar visiblemente su anatomía. Tragué saliva mientras procuraba cerrar la boca.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Henry!

Emma reaccionó al instante y se acercó hasta mi posición.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has marchado con una completa desconocida?

-Estoy bien. Papá se ha marchado a la cafetería con Tamara y yo prefería quedarme en el banco leyendo. Bien sabes que no me he ido con una desconocida, es Regina, la chica que sale contigo en el álbum. La misma a la que acabas de ver y por la que te quedas mirando su retrato con cara de...

-¡Henry!, a ver qué vas a decir que soy tu madre.

-Pues que tengo una madre muy idiota. No estoy ciego Emma. Cuando sales con otras chicas ni si quiera llegas a mirarlas con… con un 10% de sentimiento como cuando observas su fotografía.

Sabía que llevaba razón, pero obvió prácticamente todo lo que había dicho.

-¿A qué viene ese porcentaje?

-Es que el lunes tengo un examen de matemáticas y tengo que practicar.

_Mientras, a unos metros de esta conversación…_

-Vaya. Así que usted es el irresponsable.

-Me llamo Neal y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, pero estaba con mi hijo… porque también es mi hijo, ¿sabe?... sólo me he descuidado, un segundo, atendiendo a Tamara… y, simplemente, se ha esfumado.

-Lo que yo decía, irresponsable.

Neal iba a replicar, pero nos acabábamos de acercar y mamá lo hizo por él.

-Regina, no te molestes, es como luchar contra un molino de viento.

-Emma, por favor, que sigo presente, ¿puedes dejar de ponerme en evidencia?

Mamá se contuvo de contestar algo más porque entonces intervine yo.

-Papá, ¿por qué no me compras algo?, la lectura me ha dado hambre.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Cuando nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería lo último que vi fue a Regina dedicándole una velada sonrisa a Emma.

* * *

-No sabía que habías sido madre.

Regina me miró como hacía años que no me había mirado nadie, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en el pueblo?

-¿Acaso es tuyo?

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí.

-Cosas de las cuales nunca das explicaciones, señora alcaldesa.

Nuestra primera conversación y ya le estaba echando las cosas en cara y, que yo supiera, Regina no tenía la culpa de nada, ni si quiera de haber desaparecido años atrás.

Al menos eso era lo que me decía. Me aferraba a una idea, probablemente absurda, pero la mejor opción que se paseó por mi mente cuando la perdí: que habría un motivo lo suficientemente grande y poderoso para haberlo hecho.

Quizá era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo, pero si no, ella no se hubiera ido de mi lado así como así.

-Sólo nos quedaremos esta noche, en esa pensión de ahí. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a tomar algo con mi hijo.

Me había dejado plantada, en mitad de la acera, perpleja.

Todo lo que había salido de su boca era un incontrolable ataque por el miedo al rechazo, sin importar los daños colaterales.

Henry me había dado pie y me faltó tiempo para coger carrerilla y alas para creer que su madre se presentaría aquí, por mí.

¿Desde cuándo eres tan ilusa Regina?

De todas maneras, y a pesar de haberme precipitado al vacío, aún podía seguir planeando un rato más gracias a la respuesta de la rubia.

Aunque, quizá, yo también había sonado más dura de lo que siempre figuré que diría en un posible reencuentro.

Odiaba la primavera porque todo el mundo era más feliz, incluida yo, sobre todo desde que había visto a Emma Swan, a la que me entraban unas indescriptibles ganas de deslizarle la cremallera de su vestido rojo para desnudarla.

* * *

_En el "café de la abuelita"_

Sólo me esperaba ella, en una mesa del fondo, mientras Neal y Henry charlaban en la barra.

-Hola Tamara.

-Hola Emma.

-Así que os vais a quedar aquí una temporada.

-No exactamente, tengo que visitar unos cuantos sitios más para poder documentarme.

-Dirás tenéis, porque sois dos.

-Hola, buenas tardes, ¿qué le pongo?

Había interrumpido la única camarera del local. Sus mechas rojizas llegaban a su voluptuoso escote y me obligué a mirarla a los ojos antes de preguntarle a Tamara.

-¿Qué se ha pedido Henry?

-Un refresco light.

-Lo mismo, por favor.

-Ya mismo señorita.

La chica se alejó y procuré centrarme en la conversación.

-Neal quiere acompañarme, sí. Pero íbamos a plantear la situación.

-¿Cuándo?

-Al volver esta noche a Boston.

-Estupendo… y como siempre soy el último mono en enterarme.

-Emma…

-No. Por favor Tamara. Basta. Estoy cansada, muy cansada. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Volver a casa, recogeremos unas cosas y la semana que viene viajar por todo Maine.

-Su refresco.

-Muchas gracias, señorita…

-Ruby, llámame Ruby.

-Está bien, Ruby, ¿ya que estás podrías ponernos al pequeño y a mi algo de cena para llevar?

Sonrió.

-El hostal lo regenta mi abuela así que puedo subiros la cena en cuanto hayáis elegido habitación.

¿La propuesta de la preciosidad de chica había sonado sugerente? No, ni de lejos, eran cosas mías. Procuré pensar que sólo estaba siendo amable y que toda la culpa la tenía Regina. Lo que aún sentía por ella.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Henry, que por lo visto estaba al loro de la conversación, vino corriendo arrastrando a su padre hasta la mesa para intervenir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Nos quedamos mamá?

Ignoré al pequeño para dirigirme a Neal.

-Pensabais llevaros a Henry, ¿no?

-Como lo…

-Te conozco.

-Me lo había planteado, sí, pero sólo...

-¿Podéis dejar de incluirme en la conversación como si no estuviera?

Mi hijo interrumpió. Estaba molesto con razón.

-Ya no tengo tres años, tengo diez y creo que soy lo bastante maduro y responsable como para decidir ciertas cosas.

-Perdona Henry. Sí, vamos a quedarnos esta noche en el hostal. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Por supuesto! Además, seguro que has conducido sin parar hasta aquí.

-Has acertado de pleno.

-¿Dónde pensabas llevarme papá?

-Tamara tiene que visitar más sitios la semana que viene y la voy a acompañar, así que íbamos a preguntarte si te vendrías con nosotros.

-No.

-¿No?

Que gracioso, esa pregunta era lo único en lo que Tamara, Neal y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en todo ese tiempo.

-No. Porque me acabo de hacer miembro de la biblioteca de Storybrooke y si no nos vamos a quedar, al menos tenemos que volver cada quince días para renovar mis libros.

Neal parecía tocado y hundido.

Henry sonrío sabiendo que llevaba razón y como si el carnet de la biblioteca fuera una especie de llave maestra del pueblo para regresar las veces que quisiera.

Por mi parte sabía que podía revocar ese poder pero que, en el fondo, no iba a hacerlo.

No sonaba nada convincente pensar en un: sólo lo hago por Henry, no por volver a ver a Regina.

* * *

_Unas dos horas después _

Henry y yo habíamos cenado mejor de lo que había previsto en la habitación del hostal que, a pesar de dar a la calle principal, era de lo más acogedor y tranquilo porque no había un alma en ese pueblo.

-Henry.

-Dime ma.

-¿Has estado en casa de Regina?

-Sí, pero sólo porque yo se lo pedí.

-Yo…mmm… cuando estabas con ella…

-Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, si es eso lo que quieres preguntar mamá.

Por lo visto mi hijo me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Entonces tendríamos que pasarnos. Deberías darle las gracias por su amabilidad.

Además, debía disculparme, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al chaval.

-Eso está hecho. ¿Algo más mamá?

-Sí, pero es más complicado.

-Sé guardar un secreto.

Estupendo. Soy transparente y mi hijo me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Prométeme que, si volvemos más veces a por tus libros y hablas con Regina no le dirás nada… prométeme que te sorprenderás cuando ella te lo cuente… no sé por qué, pero estoy casi segura de…

-Emma, ¡ves al grano!

-Regina tiene… es… hace magia.

-¿A lo Harry Potter?

Más bien a lo Samantha Stephens.

-Pero con las manos.

-No le diré nada mamá, te lo prometo, aunque la magia es algo muy chulo.

Sonreí. Ese poder seguro que cargó sobre ella más responsabilidades que beneficios y, seguramente, con un "nosotras" como precio excesivo. Le di las buenas noches a Henry y me dirigí a mi cama.

Lo último en que pensé antes de dormirme fue en las manos de Regina.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, en el 108 de la Calle Mifflin_

Un ligero maullido proveniente de mi hermoso gato negro, ubicado en la encimera de la cocina, me sacó del placentero, y cafetero, momento de disfrute diario.

-Lo sé.

Habían venido temprano. Si fuese la Emma que conocí diría que demasiado para su gusto. Abrí la puerta principal cuando ambos ponían un pie en el porche, algo que, extrañamente, no les sorprendió.

-Buenos días Regina

-Hola Henry.

-Mamá… bueno, no sé a qué vendrá mamá, yo quería agradecerte el rato que pasamos juntos ayer ya que, por lo visto, volvemos a casa.

Le fue imposible disimular el matiz de decepción en su voz.

-No fue nada.

Una bola de pelo negra apareció a cotillear y empezó a bufar. A mi concretamente. Luego el animal avanzó, elegante, como su dueña. Una vez entre las piernas de mi hijo se contorsionó, ronroneando como una taladradora.

-Sidney, eres un zalamero.

-Mamá, ¿puedo…?

-Además… tengo una biblioteca personal esperándote en el piso superior.

Mis palabras fueron mágicas para el pequeño que esperó, expectante, como si le acabara de ofrecer los dos mejores regalos de su vida. Emma asintió.

-Gracias Regina.

-No hay de qué Henry.

Mi hijo entró como Pedro por su casa, seguido del demonio del infierno, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Paralizada, obnubilada e idiotizada (o quizá completamente hechizada), le ofrecí una cesta de manzanas como disculpa.

-Temo a los griegos cuando traen regalos.

-Acéptalas, por favor, son tus favoritas. Además, supuse que querrías despedirte de Henry.

Suspiré. Tentada y comprada, cual Eva. ¿De verdad se hubiera acercado sólo por su hijo?

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

La invitación a que pasara podría considerarse todo un logro.

Sonreí mientras entraba en casa de Regina nerviosa, poco coordinada verbalmente, y torpe al no saber qué hacer con mis manos, más que llevarlas a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

Al ir detrás de ella no hacía más que fijarme en su tras…, en lo bien… no, bien se quedaba corto… en lo precisa que le quedaba la ropa, en el porte seguro de su caminar, y en sus delicados gestos indicando que tomara asiento mientras se dirigía al mini bar.

Ignoré eso último deliberadamente y me quedé en la misma posición. Sentarme supondría alargar la visita. Me ofreció sidra en un vaso chato. No pude eludir ni su mirada ni el contacto con su mano.

-¡Regina!

Mi hijo, mi pequeño y particular salvador, interrumpió un momento extrañamente familiar, aunque no por ello menos tenso.

-Dime cielo.

Era tan endiabladamente dulce cuando se lo proponía…

-¿Podría llevarme uno de tus libros?

-Henry… estás abusando de la hospitalidad de Regina.

-Está bien Emma. ¿Eso es que ya has escogido uno?

-Sí, _El ponche de los deseos_. ¿Te parece bien?

Porque, afortunadamente, había aprovechado la interrupción para saborear el almibarado líquido, si no, lo hubiera escupido y desperdiciado en ese instante.

-Buena elección, y sin límite de préstamo pequeño.

Regina le guiñó un ojo. No parecía darle mucha importancia a que el libro ahondara en temas de magia, a pesar de ser para niños.

-Gracias.

Henry le dedicó una franca sonrisa y Regina la igualó mientras yo no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar porque hacía un momento me estaba sintiendo…exactamente igual que cuando estábamos juntas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Henry.

Para mi hijo estaba siendo una corta rollos de mucho cuidado, pero era necesario. Se fue jurando en arameo mientras pronunciaba una especie de "está bien" al ir a recoger su libro.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad.

-No ha sido nada Emma.

Urgentemente tenía que correr, salir, huir. Aunque ya sabía, por experiencia, que ninguna escapatoria podría hacerme olvidar a Regina.

-Estoy listo ma.

-Bien.

Todo había sido demasiado tóxico, tentador y embriagador. Henry, por lo que más quieras, vámonos.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Regina.

-Hasta entonces cielo, cuídate.

Se dieron dos sonoros besos y yo me despedí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, toda una gran señal interpretativa.

El viaje de vuelta, ya de por sí tedioso, ahora se me haría interminable por el breve contacto que habíamos mantenido, acompañado de la imagen de Regina, ofreciéndome su mejor sonrisa.


	3. Verano

A los quince días prometidos volvimos a Storybrooke.

Henry le hizo un montón de preguntas a Regina sobre el libro, y ella se mostró muy amable y receptiva.

Quince días más tarde bromeó con él. Quince días después jugó con él y otros quince días pasaron para, incluso, satisfacer la curiosidad gatuna de Henry acerca de los misterios de la magia, mientras Sidney se dejaba acariciar.

¿Dónde estaba la Regina Mills que yo había conocido?

Estaba claro que mi hijo le sacaba su lado más abierto, dulce, maternal y sensible, pero ¿sería así con todo el mundo?, ¿acaso estaba celosa de que pudiera tener a alguien más?

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?, ¿porque el verla cada quince días me pasaba factura?

¿Y a quién no?

Regina podría llevar pantuflas y un pijama de ositos que sabría potenciar sus encantos.

Aunque en esta ocasión mis neuronas se perdían y derretían, a partes iguales, al verla con esa camisa oscura tan abierta, descocada y sugerente, los pantalones de pinzas y los tacones de infarto que estilizaban tanto su figura.

Hasta donde yo recordaba, Regina odiaba el verano porque no podía ir combinando todas las prendas de color negro que tenía en el armario, ya que le daban demasiado calor.

No tenía queja alguna, pero la temperatura exterior sumada a la interior me hacía parecer un volcán en constante erupción.

Necesitaba refrescarme, pensar en cosas frías, en helados y piscinas, como la que tenía Regina en la parte trasera de su mansión.

¿Cuánta gente podría haber aceptado ir al evento veraniego de Regina?

Respondí a esa pregunta, y de manera inmediata, cuando puse un pie en su jardín.

Todo el pueblo. Todos y cada uno de sus habitantes y, por suerte, Storybrooke no tenía un censo muy amplio. Todos disfrutando, sonriendo, siendo perfectamente atendidos.

Una de tres: Regina había contratado un catering, cocinado para un regimiento, o estaba usando la magia y a nadie parecía importarle.

La gente que iba saludando, Henry más que yo debido a nuestras quincenales visitas, me trataba como una más y procuraban incorporarme a sus corrillos.

Pero, ¿realmente tenía el cuerpo para fiestas si tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa, por no decir persona?

¿Para qué seguía viniendo al pueblo?, y ¿por qué había aceptado la invitación?

Según diese. Todo por Henry, decía. Mis ganas, me auto respondía.

Sin tantas excusas, haz el favor, que todo empieza y acaba en Regina.

So. Para el carruaje Swan. Quizás te estés precipitando. De nuevo, otra vez. Otra más.

¿Sobre qué esperanza te basas para pensar que sigue habiendo algo? ¿En ciertas expresiones gestuales y algunas miradas, más que interpretadas por tu parte?

¿Suficiente para ir tras ella?

Porque ante todo no quería parecer un perrito faldero, ni una Gretel que se conformaba con las migajas que le lanzaba Hansel.

Darme un baño en su piscina se me estaba antojando una manera de despejarme bastante eficaz, así que fui, directa, a cambiarme en una de las habilitadas habitaciones de la mansión de Regina para tal ocasión.

* * *

Odiaba el verano, y con todas mis fuerzas, porque todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande en la piscina. En mi piscina. Incluida ella.

Ante todo debía conservar mi impertérrita fachada bajo esa capa de superficialidad, con todo el aplomo posible, contra mis verdaderos deseos de realizar otras acciones, como la de arrebatarle el bikini rojo de Emma, la única prenda que se interpone e interrumpe en todo lo que en este momento quiero poseer.

¿Desde cuándo Regina, y hasta cuándo?

Quería, debía, ansiaba colaborar en la operación cobra, panda o cualquier otro animal que se le antojase a Henry, aunque los meses se iban a hacer más que largos hasta navidad. Eternos.

En cuanto realizo mi famoso giro de muñeca me acerco hacia ella, mientras me deslizo sutilmente entre los invitados.

Todo se congela.

Una conversación. Una copa en el borde de unos labios a punto de ser consumida. Un chapoteo en la piscina en la que me meto.

Todo se congela, menos ella.

* * *

-Pero… ¿qué has hecho?

La esculturalidad del cuerpo de Regina en traje de baño, y en exclusiva para mi deleite, no es algo que te deje precisamente fría.

-Nada.

-No sé si les haría gracia perder unos valiosos instantes en su vida, si la gente lo supiera, claro.

-No eres nadie para juzgarme.

-Ahora no soy nadie, estupendo.

-Emma…

-Vuelvo a ser Emma…

-Estás en mi piscina, en mi casa, puedo utilizar la magia para el uso que crea conveniente y si te molesta, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-La amabilidad sigue siendo uno de tus fuertes, ¿eh?

-No sé qué esperas.

-A que me cuentes el por qué te marchaste como lo hiciste…

No estaba enfadada. No esta vez. Sólo era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza desde que me dejó y quería que me diera una explicación.

Regina, la diosa de las superficies acuáticas cloradas, nada hacia mi posición haciendo sombra a Esther Williams.

-¿Por qué eres tan insufrible?

-No piensas eso.

Ella resopla cual lobo con los tres cerditos y hace que mi espalda llegue a la pared de la piscina. El problema es que delante tengo algo más peligroso que una espada.

-Fue por mi madre. Nunca le agradaba que utilizara la magia para otros fines que no fuesen para el mejorar la brujería. Ella no quería que me mezclara con simples mortales.

-Y como soy toda una _muggle_…

-¡Como si hubieras sido una sardina enlatada! Elegí la opción más sensata porque me prometió que no te haría daño Emma…

Regina se había acercado, porque invadir el espacio personal, sobre todo el mío, le seguía encantando.

-Era provisional, al menos hasta que yo controlara mejor mis poderes y luego… luego las dos hemos tenido medios y posibilidades, pero no la voluntad de encontrarnos antes por los "y si…" que poníamos de excusa.

Me obligo a mirar a la piscina, a suspirar.

-Creo que tenemos una edad en la que deberíamos dejarnos de tonterías así que sólo lo preguntaré una vez: ¿quieres intentarlo?

Los invitados han retomado sus charlas, sus copas y sus baños, y ella ha vuelto a su posición.

No he podido responder, sigo sin hacer nada y mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada de una niña perdida. Perdida y vulnerable.

* * *

Me lo estaba pasando tan bien en Storybrooke, con los libros y la magia, que el verano estaba pasando demasiado deprisa para mi gusto.

Sonreí. Se me acababa de ocurrir algo estupendo.

* * *

-¿Preparado Henry?

-No.

-Chico, ya hemos hablado largo y tendido de esto.

-Mamá…

-Sabes que tenemos que volver a Boston. Empiezo en el trabajo la semana que viene y… y no podremos venir tan a menudo…

Me sentía condenadamente mal diciendo esto.

-Pero yo podría quedarme lo que queda de mes…

-¡Henry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo le puedes echar tanto morro?

-Ya le he preguntado a Regina y le parece bien, sólo me falta convencerte a ti.

-Pero…

-¿Me llamabais?

Miss apariciones por sorpresa al rescate.

-¡Cómo mola!

-Te encanta llamar la atención.

-Encima que he "tuneado" el humo con los colores del arcoíris…

-Regina, por favor, tengo que quedarme para que me enseñes algo de magia.

-Podría ser peligroso Henry.

-Son tres semanas de nada… por favor… quiero quedarme contigo.

-Sólo si tu madre está de acuerdo.

¿Me estaba dando la razón? Increíble.

-Deja que mire el calendario.

Salí por la tangente mientras Henry esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

-No voy a poder venir el fin de semana previo al comienzo de tus clases, doblo el turno.

-Pero… puede llevarme Regina, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira incrédula.

-¿En serio quieres que te lleve yo?

-¿Aún sabes conducir Regina?

Me burlo porque parece demasiado afectada. ¿Cuánto hace que no coge Regina su _Mercedes_, si es que aún lo conserva?

-Muy graciosa Emma, pero le preguntaba a Henry.

-Me encantaría.

La sonrisa más amplia y sincera de mi hijo contagia a Regina hasta el punto de abrazarlo. Entonces me mira… y vaya, cómo me mira…

-Voy a ir a por tu ropa porque, por lo visto, _ni tú, ni yo jamás sabremos decir no, según a quién_.

Dejo el jardín, voy hacia la puerta y me acerco hasta el coche. Hasta ahí la lógica de la normalidad de mis actos, pero al volver con la maleta del pequeño me siento extraña.

Regina quizá está usando su magia, porque empiezo a notar un ligero cosquilleo que provoca que los nervios hagan acto de presencia.

No quiero marcharme y quiero pensar que la causa de mi malestar es por quedarme sin Henry, pero sé que no es sólo por eso.

* * *

_Tres semanas después_.

Aparco el coche.

El ritmo de la ciudad y del trabajo ha apaciguado la espera.

Subo al apartamento.

Regina me recibe en la entrada de casa en un encuentro con sabor a déjà vu.

Dan ganas de pellizcarse, y besarla, o de pellizcarse mientras la besas… pero sólo para comprobar que es de verdad. Que sigue ahí una vez traspasado el umbral.

A punto de reconocer que la echaba de menos agradezco que Henry se lance en ese instante a mis brazos.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?, ¿cuándo habéis llegado?, ¿qué tal el viaje?, ¿por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

-Muy bien, hace una hora, chulo y corto, queríamos darte una sorpresa y ahora, si me dejas, voy a la cocina.

Le revuelvo el pelo ante sus respuestas. No puedo alargar más el momento con mi hijo y me quedo a solas con Regina y la perfección griega de perfil que parece poseer.

-Espero que no te haya dado mucho de qué hablar.

-Henry no me ha supuesto ninguna molestia. ¿Siempre preguntas todo de carrerilla o es alguna especie de ritual?

-Si lo digo todo seguido no tiene tiempo a replicarme tanto, ya habrás notado que el pequeñajo habla más que yo.

-Por los codos.

-La mesa está puesta, la casa es toda vuestra.

Mi hijo interrumpe y yo me he perdido algo.

-Gracias por todo cielo.

-¿Te veré mañana Gina?

Definitivamente tres semanas han dado de sí para que el pequeño tenga esa confianza.

-Depende de cómo transcurra la velada.

Ella de repente está demasiado seria, pero hace el esfuerzo de elevar la comisura de su boca a modo de sonrisa y Henry le da un beso en la mejilla.

No sé si he de decir algo, pero como tampoco es que me salgan las palabras el pequeño la acompaña a que tome asiento en el sofá y nos disculpa un momento a solas en el rellano.

-Mamá, no pillas ni una. Se supone que la cena es cosa tuya… y lo que pase después, también.

-¡Henry!

-¡Qué! ¿No puedo obligarte a recuperar a tu amor verdadero? ¿Quién es más crío de los dos ahora? Además si no lo agilizo un poco no será mi deseo para estas navidades.

-Oh…

-Ah, y tranquila se queda conmigo, Neal estaba en Columbia con Tamara.

-Lo sé. ¿Tú también Mary?

-Me encantan las causas perdidas Emma.

Henry coge el petate que se ha preparado y me da un sonoro beso.

-Por cierto, que sepas que has llegado tarde a vuestra primera cita.

-Estupendo.

Ambos me desean suerte antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora tengo que atravesar la mía para recuperar las brasas de un fénix al que he negado tantas veces.

Si la velada sale bien creo que le deberé un favor a mi hijo.


End file.
